


All I Think About Is Karma

by hamiltonhearts



Series: Good Guys Gone Bad [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Guy James Madison, Bad Guy John Laurens, Blood and Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Self-Harm, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonhearts/pseuds/hamiltonhearts
Summary: James wants Alexander dead. Eliza and John want both Alexander and Thomas dead.What happens when the couple announced that they're engaged?





	All I Think About Is Karma

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly inspired by Taylor Swift's new song and I wanted a 'good guys gone bad' one shot. Only this time I have James, Eliza and John being the 'bad guys'. Sorry that your pure boys/girls aren't so pure. Hope you enjoy!

It wasn't only John's idea but he was the leader of this whole ordeal.

The disposition was to catch Alexander and Thomas as they were leaving after work. It was a Friday night, and the plan had been put together. They would leave at around 8 PM on the chilly Friday night and plan to spend it by themselves. Normally they would watch movies or go to a fancy dinner. Tonight wasn't normal.

James would be waiting in the car while John and Eliza casually ran into them. Eliza's shoulder-length dark blue hair drifted slightly in the wind and John has almost finished his cigarette. They were both dressed in all black, and Eliza had on the darkest eyeshadow ever. 

They all had their own separate reasons; John was trying to get revenge at Alexander for choosing Thomas over him, Eliza was pissed because she was never enough for Alexander, and James had a similar situation as John: Thomas chose someone else.

Eliza Schuyler changed everything about herself when Alexander broke up with her. She dyed her hair a deep blue, started wearing heavier black make-up and changed her style. She deleted all her social media accounts and got a lip piercing. Eliza developed a fascination with blood, knives, and fire. She used to be a perfect little daddy's girl. She wore dresses and had a stable relationship.

Alexander took away everything that she had.

She was happy with him. Then he left, and she didn't have reasons to continue anymore. She fell into a deep cycle of self-harm and one day John found her in the bathroom with bloody wrists. They told each other their stories and they both were mad at Alexander in general. They both wanted him dead.

John convinced Eliza to get healthier. She stopped cutting and was physically fine, but she was mentally falling apart. Her hatred for Alexander kept growing and it exploded when finding out he was dating Thomas. She was there for him after every fight, ever insult and every cabinet meeting. She was there when he was pissed at what _Jefferson_ had said. Needless to say, she was shocked and angry when finding out that  _Jefferson_ turned to _Thomas_.

John Laurens had his own personal reasons. Alexander would call him up late at night and rant and rant about how annoying Jefferson was, and then how cute Jefferson was. It was a sudden change, and he noticed Alexander was drunk while saying this.

He himself couldn't deny that Jefferson was an attractive person with his fluffy hair and rock hard abs so he blamed it on Alexander being drunk, though when he got a call in the middle of the day and answered it to hear Alexander yelling and shrieking. He was so incredibly happy that Thomas had asked him out. That they were getting dinner that Friday night.

After that call, John dropped Alexander though Alex didn't drop John. He would gush over how _cute_ and _loving_ and _caring_ and _cuddly_ Thomas was. John snapped and walked out of the cafe that they were sitting in. He couldn't stand to listen to Alexander talk and talk about _Jefferson_ in that way for any longer.

Lastly was James Madison's personal reasons. He was in love with Thomas and was there for him through every fight with Hamilton. He was there when Thomas was crying about how Hamilton was out of his league. He was there when Thomas announced that he was dating Alexander.

He was pissed. Thomas was so oblivious to how much James loves him. Every time they would cuddle, Thomas was distant. Though when Thomas called him up recently saying how Alexander is now his fiance he as well just snapped.

James can't truly remember how he, John and Eliza got to together and formulated this plan. It just happened. And here they were.

The office doors swung open and laughter erupted throughout the little street in the Washington DC area. Alexander was leaning up against Thomas' right bicep and Thomas was smiling down at his fiance. Alexander said yes when Thomas asked him to marry him and that's what made the three snap. These two had caused the others so much pain and they decided that they didn't get to be happy themselves. 

Eliza gave John a look and he nodded. He curly haired man threw his cigarette on the ground and crushed it. He looked at the white van right near the building and made quick eye contact with James. Here they go.

John pushed his body off of the wall and grabbed Eliza's hand. They took a similar stance as the other couple and walked into them by accident. The smaller man gasped and said, "Oh I'm so-- John?" Alexander said looking confused through his glasses.

Thomas tightly wrapped an arm around Alexander's small frame when seeing Eliza. He knew how their previous relationship fell into ashes and they were never officially cleaned. They were always still slightly lit and Thomas didn't want Alexander to burn himself on the ashes.

Eliza held in her eye roll and smiled lightly at her ex-boyfriend. It was fake but she learned to give off a pretty convincing smile. "Alex, how nice to run into you again!" She said cheerfully. Alexander furrowed his brows and nodded slightly.

His gaze then lowered to their intertwined hands. Again, another part of the plan; fake a relationship. Alexander would question it and need to know at least some small details. It gave them time and hopefully, the couple would let down their guards.

"You two are dating?" John smiled lovingly at Eliza and said, "Yeah, we've been dating for six months." Alexander looked shocked but said, "Well um- congratulations you two." Eliza smiled and this time she used her teeth. Her black lips framed her perfectly white teeth and Alexander then added, "Eliza, you've changed so much."

The blue haired girl bit her lip piercing and concealed her fake smile. "Yeah, it comes with time. I got some tattoos and I dyed my hair. Nothing extreme though." Alexander laughed a bit and said, "You have a lip piercing!" 

Eliza shrugged and Thomas spoke up for the first time, "It was nice running into you two though we must be going." The fake couple nodded and let Thomas and Alexander walk past them. John and Eliza quietly followed them. 

They stood right in front of the van that was on the corner. They planned to cross the street and get to Thomas' car. Eliza had planned to get Alexander as he wasn't as strong as Thomas. She pulled out her beloved knife and held it against the small of his back. He reached forward a little bit and Thomas glanced over at him only to see tears in his brown eyes and a very sharp knife held against his back.

Thomas went to do something but everyone in that little area heard the click of the gun. John put a hand on his shoulder and a gun against Thomas' back. He chuckled and said, "Either of you moves and we kill both of yous'. Take out your phones and place them on the ground then get in the van." They quickly nodded, took out their phones and placed them on the ground. As they did this, a back door of the van opened. Alexander was shoved in first and then Thomas. Eliza slammed the door shut and the hoped in the front.

Eliza sat in between John and James and looked through the one-way glass that was also soundproof. The three of them could see the couple but the couple couldn't see or hear them. James sped off and drove to their remote location.

They arrived after an hour or so and James went right into the house. They wouldn't be seeing him until later. John and Eliza grabbed the gags from the glovebox and looked at each other. John said, "Here we go." Eliza smirked and said, "All our planning goes into these very few days. Remember, only threaten 'em. Don't kill 'em." John rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah yeah... I know. I'm the one that came up with the plan."

Eliza scoffed but the two hoped out of the car. They grabbed their respective person and gagged them successfully. The shoved them into the dark basement and tied them into their chairs with a little difficulty. Alexander wouldn't stop thrashing around but luckily John had the same amount of strength that Thomas had so that wasn't a problem. They left them to their own devices but came back an hour later.

Alexander was still tied down to the chair and sobbing loudly. He has somehow spit out his gag and it made Eliza bitter. Thomas was ten feet from him, directly across from him with a gag stuffed in his mouth. Eliza walked closer with a knife in her holster. She shrugged off her leather jacket and showed her wrists to Alexander.

"Look at what you did to me, Alexander! I was never enough for you, was I? Work was always more important than me. You ruined me!" Eliza growled. 

Alexander sobbed harder and said through his tears, "I-I didn't do that! You did that to yourself! Y-You were always distant! I-I thought you were c-cheating on me, so I-I left!" 

Eliza glared at him and said darkly, "You could have just asked me."

Alexander kept crying and Eliza sighed. She walked behind Thomas and pulled out the knife. Alexander's breath hitched, his eyes widened and shook his head rapidly. Thomas knew something must have happened, so he thrashed around in his binds. Eliza let a low chuckled and said, "Oh Tommy dear, why must you put up such a fight?"

Thomas kept thrashing around and soon the metal door opened once again: in walked James Madison. He smirked at Thomas who looked betrayed. His best friend was apart of his and his boyfriend's abduction.

James smiled as he walked over to Alexander. He stepped behind the chair that he was in and placed his hands on Alexander's shoulders. He made direct eye contact with Thomas and said, "Welcome Thomas. Are you enjoying your time here?"

Thomas simply just glared at his best friend. James chuckled and said, "Well I'm just gonna cut the bullshit and get right to the point; I love you, Thomas." Alexander gulped at the fact of what may happen now that this very important detail came into play but James continued. 

"I love every part of you. I have always loved you. Do you know how much it hurts to see the person you love fall in love with someone else? Or should I say _your worst enemy_?" James glared back at the taller secretary of the two and then glared down at Alexander's brown hair. It didn't matter that Alex couldn't see James' gaze anyways.

"No, you don't know the pain. So, I'm gonna give you a little piece of it. I want you perfectly safe because I'm fucking in love with you but everyone else here wants you dead. It's two against one here, so I don't have much of a say." James smirked. Thomas' eyes widened again and his chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. 

James kept going, "I want Alexander as good as dead but if he was dead then I couldn't get payback on you. I want you to know how much pain you put me through all these years." He walked around the chair to face Alexander. He smiled at the younger man and said, "Lexi, you're gonna do exactly as I say or your very dear Eliza will use that shiny knife on your precious fiance, alright?"

Alexander gulped and took a look at Thomas. He saw Thomas' tears now flowing down his cheeks and nodded shakily. "Even though I hate how you stole Thomas from me, I want payback more than I do you dead. So, you're gonna kiss me. And you're going to like it."

James didn't give him a chance to reply. He leaned down and harshly pressed his lips against Alexander's. James bit down hard on his bottom lip and Alexander yelped. He opened his lips and let James kiss him. 

He felt his energy deflate. He let James do as he pleased and didn't try to put up much of a fight. James pulled away and said, "Lexi, it's not fun when you just let me do as I please. Remember, Eliza and John, they want Thomas dead. I'm the only one keeping him _alive_. Now kiss me like you mean it or I'll let Eliza have free reign with her knife."

Alex gulped but when James went back to kissing him, he played into the fantasy. He kissed back with as much power as he could give and didn't want to even think of how much emotional pain Thomas was in right now. Though Alexander was trying to just keep it emotional pain and not let it become a physical pain at the hands of his crazy ex-girlfriend.

The door opening is what pulled James from Alexander. He saw John and smiled. John nodded in acknowledgment. James took his spot behind Alexander once again with his hands on his shoulders and John walked over to Thomas. He said, "Tell me this Jefferson; why do you love our Alexander so much? What is it about him that makes your heart beat faster?"

John pulled the gag out of Thomas' mouth so he could answer. "Why do you even want to know?" John laughed and said mocking Jefferson's thick Virginian accent, "Wrong answer, darlin'." He slapped his cheek and said, "Last chance; why do you love Alexander?" 

"Because he makes me happy," Thomas said in a confident voice.

John smirked and said, "Oh but Thomas, James here could have made you so much happier." Thomas growled but didn't reply. 

The hazel-eyed psychopath leaned down and whispered in Thomas' ear "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, Thomas. We're not going to kill you or Alexander. We want you to suffer. _We want to haunt you in your dreams. We didn't want to wait for karma so we took matters into our own hands._ We want you to remember just how much you hurt us. If you die, you don't remember us."

Thomas shivered at the thought and gulped down his fear and he said back roughly, "You'll never--" John placed his hand on Thomas' mouth and said, "Tommy, it was a secret. You can't go tellin' everyone about it." John motioned for Eliza's knife with his free hand and held it with ease.

Eliza ran her hands through the tight bound of curls and yanked hard on them. Thomas let out a whimper of pain and Eliza smiled from above. John worked on unbuttoning Thomas' silky dress shirt and was saw the t-shirt underneath. 

He placed his hand up to the collar and was about to slice it when he heard Alex call out.

"Wait!" Alexander cried out. John looked over at him with amusement in his hazel eyes. "Yes, dear?" Alexander said, "James! How-How do you feel about this? They're gonna hurt Thomas!" James let out a low chuckle and said, "With all the emotional pain he put me through, he deserves to suffer."

Alexander nodded quickly and said in a mixed of jumbled thoughts, "Yes! Yes, I get that! I do, honestly! B-But, you should never hurt the person you love. You love him so don't let them hurt him." 

James looked up at John for his input and John nodded and stood up from where he was kneeling in front of Thomas and stood in front of Alexander. He slowly kneeled down and grabbed his collar. He slid the knife through the fabric and a loud ripping sound flooded the room.

Eliza picked the gag up from the floor and placed it back in Thomas' mouth with high resistance. She used her sharp nails to scratch his cheek, which was hard enough to draw blood and drag another whimper from Thomas.

Alexander flinched when he felt the cold metal against his skin. John sighed and said, "You're right Alexander. You should never hurt the person you love. Lucky for you, none of us here love you." John made a shallow cut against Alexander's ribs.

Thomas thrashed around in his binds currently hating the fact that his boyfriend could never shut the hell up. Thomas could handle pain. He knew Alexander had been in the military for a few years but he had never been placed in a situation like this. 

Neither of the men liked to admit it but Alexander was weak both physically and mentally. He wouldn't be able to take three peoples' rage on his small body. John said that they wouldn't kill either of them but did they truly know how weak Alexander was?

John made four more cuts and each one got slightly deeper. He stood up and said, "Eliza, go get the stuff." She nodded and exited the room for a short minute. The blue haired woman came back in with a bottle with no label on it but the insides were clear. She opened the lid and handed it to John. He gave one last look at Alexander before pouring the liquid on his stomach.

Alexander let out a loud scream when the clear liquid hit his cuts. He knew what it was. They put rubbing alcohol on his fresh cuts. He cried well after then stopped. Alexander didn't notice that they only used half of the bottle. 

Thomas himself was crying-- no. He was full on sobbing. Hearing his boyfriend scream and cry out in pain like that was horrible. Also knowing that he could do nothing to stop or help him feel better made him feel miserable. Thomas Jefferson was currently helpless when his boyfriend needed him most.

John speaking brought Thomas out of his thoughts. "Liza, get another bottle. This is pretty fun." She smirked and said, "Yes sir." and gave a mock salute. She walked off and grabbed another bottle. It wasn't part of the plan to hurt Alexander right away but this was so much better. He would physically break Alexander down due to the pain and he would mentally break Thomas due to the scene in front of the older Secretary. 

He handed the knife to Eliza and began to untie one of Alexander's wrists. John held it down and Eliza made horizontal cuts all across his wrist. He cried out and screamed and James ran his hands through his hands through the soft brunette hair. "Shh Alex, we're nowhere close to done." Was whispered in a creepily soft tone.

John released his arm and Alexander was in too much pain to bother moving it. Blood flowed out of his arm and onto the floor quickly. The flow was too quick for James' liking. He said, "Um, John? Is the blood supposed to flow that fast?" John hummed and didn't really take what James was saying into consideration. Eliza said, "John, get your ass over here now!"

The man sighed and put his stuff on the small table in the room. He walked over to Alexander and grabbed his arm. The blood flowed out of his arm quickly and Alexander's vision was going in and out. Black danced across his vision, and it was turning blurry even though his glasses were on.

John groaned and said, "Damn. I think we hit a vein. Liza, hold it just like this and I'll go get somethin' real quick." Eliza held his arm and her hands were quickly stained with her ex-boyfriend's blood. While she wanted him to suffer, she didn't want him to die. She remembers the time when she almost died doing this very thing, only she was saved by John. Eliza knew John was gonna stitch it up and she knew how much those stitches hurt. Hopefully, Alexander understood how she ended up due to him taking everything from her

"James, go grab Thomas' shirt. I need some fabric or something." James nodded and ripped the dress shirt off of a sobbing Thomas. He held eye contact with him but Thomas turned his head. 

The man put the cloth on the wound and John walked back in. He held his stitching kit and saw Alexander's eyes fluttering shut. He sighed and said, "Liza, keep him awake, alright?" She nodded and stepped out of the way. John quickly got started on stitching the cut that had most of the blood coming out from it.

It was silent except for Thomas' soft crying and Alexander's yelps, whimpers, or screams. It was getting annoying but at least it meant he wasn't dead. John muttered, "You're so fucking lucky I went to nursing school." Eliza laughed a bit at that but James remained silent. Once John was done with his stitches the three of them left the room.

Later that day when Alexander was feeling slightly better. John and James went into the room and James went over to Thomas. He played with his fluffy curls and John straddled Alexander's lap. James said, "Look at them. Look at how cute they are together. We could have been like that."

Thomas whimpered and saw Alexander had tears in his eyes once again. James chuckled and scratched at Thomas' scalp. While the feeling was nice, his fiance was in pain and probably very scared. He was most likely wondering why Thomas wasn't helping him. John said, "Tommy, we're gonna play a game. We're gonna see just how quiet you can be. You let out a single noise and I'll be using Alexander's body for _my own personal pleasure_. We start now and we end when you leave us."

It made Thomas think how would he and Alexander be leaving this place. Would they be leaving together, scarred and in pain? Would Alexander leave by himself or would Thomas be alone without his fiance? 

What did John mean by those words?

James pulled harshly on his hair and Thomas restrained himself from making any noise. John smiled at the lack of noise and got off of Alexander's lap. He took out a box of cigarettes and lit one. He deeply inhaled the smoke and caught Thomas' eye. 

He smirked and said, "What? You want a hit?" Thomas shook his head and John was almost finished with his cigarette when he smirked. He walked over to Thomas and straddled his lap this time. John said, "I bet Alexander likes to sit in your lap like this a lot. Am I right?" Thomas didn't answer and John pressed his still lit cigarette into the skin right over Thomas' heart.

Alexander held his breath in hopes of Thomas not making a sound. Thomas could handle pain. His fiance was always so strong. He admired him and he prayed and prayed that his strength would last until John got bored.

Thomas winced and tears gathered in his eyes for the hundredth time today but he didn't make a sound. He closed his eyes to not let the fear show. "Am I right?" John asked again. Thomas nodded with his eyes still clenched shut. "Ah, so he's a little slut, aye?" Thomas opened his eyes and shook his head quickly.

John chuckled and said, "It must run in his family, huh?" Alexander felt a stinging feeling in his heart. John used to be one of his best friends. But here he was, using his own past and his own family life against him. Thomas knew what John was trying to do. John was trying to get to him with his words instead of physical pain.

"If he's such a slut then he would enjoy me using his body however I want, right?" John asked. Thomas saw into his questions. Here was this man trying to outsmart the Secretary of State and Secretary of the Treasury. He kept asking questions in hopes of Thomas replying. If Thomas replied, then he would basically be saying 'sure go ahead and rape the love of my life!'

Thomas locked his jaw and remained silent. John clicked his teeth and said, "Smart young man." He still said nothing and John just sighed and said, "Eh, it's whatever. He isn't even that cute anyway." Thomas stared straight at the ground and said absolutely nothing. He remained that way until the end of this torture. 

Two days went by and by the end of the second night Alexander was passed out due to the pain and Thomas was on the verge of doing so. James had untied Alexander and Eliza had untied Thomas. Eliza roughly dragged Thomas to the van and James carried Alexander. They tossed them in the back and John hopped in the driver's seat.

They drove about half way home and stopped on the side of the road. John opened the back door and hopped out with the other two following him. He dragged an unconscious Alexander out of the back of the van and tossed him on the ground. A thud was heard but no other sounds were heard. Alexander didn't move.

John then grabbed Thomas' still bound wrists and threw him out of the van as well. His back his the road and groaned loudly. Eliza and John pushed them off the road and onto the dirt path. The hazel-eyed man told the other two to get in the van. He wanted to have a moment alone with the two.

Thomas looked at John with fear in his eyes. John smiled at him and said, "Hope you and your lovely fiance sleep wonderfully at night." Thomas stared straight at him but didn't do or say anything else. John scoffed at the lack of reaction. He kicked Thomas' stomach once again and jogged back to the van. He hopped in and sped off. 

Alexander's face was covered in blood and bruises and Thomas would swear that he's dead if his chest wasn't moving up and down slowly. A shuffled to his unsteady feet and made his way to the side of the road. A red car was driving down the side of the road and Thomas waved his still bound hands to get the driver's attention. 

The car came to a sudden stop and the driver hopped out. The woman had a pixie cut with black hair at her roots and bright red at the ends. One side was also shaved and had some detailing into it. She ran over to Thomas said cried out, "Oh my god! Are you okay?" Thomas nodded and said, "My fiance needs help, please!" 

The woman nodded and Thomas led her over to where Alexander was still laying. She kneeled down and gasped. She turned to Thomas and said, "You're the missing Secretaries, right?" Thomas nodded and the woman added, "President Washington has been looking everywhere for you two." 

"Please, he needs help." The woman nodded and the two worked on getting Alexander into her car. She laid him down in the backseats and Thomas sat in the passenger seat. The woman sped off and said, "My name is Maria Lewis, I'm James Madison's secretary." Thomas flinched at that name but nodded anyway. Maria didn't take notice to his actions and if she did, she didn't say anything. 

She drove them to as close to the White House as she could. Thomas looked at the clock and noticed it was 4 AM. He asked, "What're you doing up at four in the morning?" The woman chuckled and said, "All government staff is out looking for you two in the DC area."

Thomas' eyes widened and she parked the car. The two of them shifted Alexander so Maria was carrying him on her back until they were closer to the gates guarding the infamous building. She was a pretty strong woman and Alexander didn't weight that much as it is. She went up to the gate and said, "You're friends with Lafayette, right?" Thomas quickly nodded.

"Call him. He's been staying at the White House with Washington. He's in there. Call him." Thomas shrugged and said, "I don't have my phone on me. They made us drop them when they took us." Maria sighed and said, "Take my phone. I have his number on my phone. It's in my back pocket."

Thomas ignored the awkward moment and grabbed her cell phone. She told him the passcode and he unlocked it. He scrolled through the contacts and pressed on Lafayette's. He prayed that he answered it. The first call went unanswered. Thomas mumbled a few creative curse words under his breath and tried again. At the last moment, someone picked up.

A tired voice filled his senses, "Monsieur Lafayette speaking." Thomas let out a sigh of relief and said, "Laf, it's me, Thomas."

"Thomas?! Where are you?!" Lafayette said sounding so much more awake. "I'm right outside the White House." Lafayette said, "I'll be there in a minute." Thomas hung up and Lafayette was true to his word. A minute later the Frenchman came out of the gates, shocking the guards. The Frenchman hugged Thomas tightly and the other man groaned.

Lafayette pulled away in shock and said frantically, "What happened? Why is your shirt covered in dried blood? Why is Alexander not awake?!" Thomas said, "I'll explain it later. Where's Washington?" 

"He's coming. He needed security and stuff. He'll be out very soon." Thomas nodded at Lafayette's words and said, "It's Alexander's blood. They really hurt him." Lafayette cried out, "Who?! Who hurt him?!"

Thomas sighed and said, "Many people." A moment of silence passed. "Why did they hurt you?" Lafayette asked with a strained voice and tears in his brown eyes. 

"Karma."


End file.
